


Happy Ending

by alyssa146



Series: Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, Bottom Jared, Demons, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Top Jensen, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, forever in love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for wedding plans. How will the J's deal with Raven getting married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Heres chapter 1 of the 2 shot! I hope you like it

5 more years later

“Lucian hold still!” Raven hissed as Lucian squirmed on the stool while getting fit for his tux.

He pouted “but Ray she poked me with the needle!” Raven rolled her eyes “you’re sure your nine?”

I rolled my eyes “Raven try not to be a bridezilla?”

Lucian smirked and stuck his tongue out.

I shot him a stern look “Lucian Wyatt Ackles why don’t you act your age? This is your sister’s wedding try to have some respect young man.”

His face fell and smiled sheepishly “sorry mama I’m sorry Ray.”

Raven shook her head “its fine kiddo just stay still.”

I lifted Celeste higher in my lap and tickled her little belly “your next cutie pie! Ready to be a flower girl?”

She grinned toothily “yay mama!”

I laughed and held her closer.

“Raven weres your sister?”

She waved a hand distractedly “I think Asher has a stomach ache so she’s with him, and Cole’s with dad and Lenn training. And well Lily’s pregnant so she’s probably throwing up somewhere.”

I narrowed my eyes “can’t you be a little nicer towards her?”

She scoffed “no I can’t I don’t like her, why do you think she’s not in my wedding? She’s annoying.”

“you can be annoying to you know?’

Raven glared at me “mama please you know what I’m talking about.”

“Fine she can be a little….too much sometimes but sweetie like I told Levana about Cole, Lily wasn’t born into this.”

She opened her mouth to speak but Levana rushed in Asher planted on her hip looking green.

“I’m sorry I’m late Asher isn’t feeling too well today has been awake all night with a fever.”

My face dropped into worry. Celeste hopped down and rushed over to Lucian so I opened my arms for her to settle Ash into.

He cuddled up to my chest and looked up “I’m sick papa.”

“My poor baby.” I kissed his head and rocked him gently.

“Good luck mom I can’t get him to slee-“her eyes widened as Asher fell into a deep sleep “how did you do that?”

I smirked”honey I’ve had 5 kids I know what I’m doing.”

She sat down lazily “his only 3 and his driving me nuts, he never listens to me he does everything Cole says and you and daddy.”

“Baby it takes time you weren’t so easy either you know?”

She smiled tiredly “I don’t think I’ll be having anymore for at least 100 years.”

I snorted “keep thinking that.”

She grinned “ dad’ll probably load 10 more into you.”

My jaw dropped “Levana Genesis Ackles! I can’t believe you said that.”

Her and Raven cracked up. She held her ribs “mama it’s true! It’s a common thing now! I bet you’ll be pregnant by next year!”

I shook my head in denial “I’m done. I don’t need any more kids your enough to deal with.”

She rolled her eyes “you’re telling me you don’t want another me?”

“I’ve had 2 of you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped on the bed sluggishly. Jensen looked up from his checklist of souls and snorted “long day?”

I pouted at him “planning a wedding is hard…Levana wasn’t like this! She went with the flow.”

Jensen nodded “yes well she’s much more simple than Raven. Raven is you reborn.”

I glowered intensely “watch it buddy.”

He smirked “or what?’

My taxing expression dropped “I don’t know…I’m too tired to think.”

He laughed and took my arms before pulling me up on the bed “then why don’t I take care of you?”

I hummed blissfully “that sounds like a great idea.”

He stripped me down and flipped me on my belly. He kissed down my spine his wet tongue licking at my soft skin.

My breath caught in my throat as he gripped my butt cheeks and pulled them apart and licked with wet stripes.

His tongue circled my rim sloppily before he nibbled gently. He sucked harshly and settled with tiny kitten licks he moaned loudly.

I clenched my fists in the sheets and groaned as I pushed my ass back to the warmth of his mouth. I couldn’t take it anymore. As if reading my mind he pulls back and flips me over “gotta get in your cute little ass.”

I moaned at the dirty words as he pushed in his lips automatically going to my neck. I tossed my head back to give him better access as he sucked powerfully.

“Ah ah Jensen please.”

He kept the pace unhurried and tender I arched up into his loving touch.

“I love you Jay, God I love you so much baby.”

I cooed in delight at the words and wrapped my long legs around his sturdy waist. “I love you more jen.”

I clawed my fingernails down his back roughly and growled into my mouth as he kissed me filthily before collapsing to the side.

“Maybe you’ll get pregnant?”

I scowled and slapped him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lennox Ryder you might be 24 but I will still kick your butt!”

He moved his hands from Raven’s sleeping form and grinned innocently “sorry mama, it’s too tempting.”

I rolled my eyes “I don’t know why you bother pranking her she’ll just get you back 10 times worse.”

He huffed “I still haven’t forgiven her for making me piss the bed at 18.”

I snickered “maybe you’ll learn your lesson? Now leave her alone she’s got a big day tomorrow.”

He nodded “I can’t believe she’s getting married…and to Chad.”

I scrunched my nose “how do you think your father and I feel? Chad wants me to be the best man but I would rather watch my baby get married.”

Lennox shook his head “well now I’m the best man…so thanks.” He said sarcastically.

I rubbed his back and petted his brown hair “love you munchkin.”

He blushed but leaned into the touch “I love you mama .”


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the end:( Im actually very sad about this I loved writing this story so much.  
> And I made some lovely fans thank yall so much for supporting this story!   
> I will be writing a new story that I will be posting sometime this week, probably late Monday and its going to be about a mental Jensen. Im hoping yall will keep reading my stories and sending me your support thank you so much!

“Ok kids let’s get a move on!”  
……..  
She smiled in the mirror “mama cool it I’m ready.”

She turned and smiled happily.

“Oh my baby’s getting married!” I opened my arms and she dove into them.

She looked absolutely beautiful in her dark gown. She had complained for a little bit about the whole no white thing but honestly the black looked gorgeous.

The back was open laced, the sleeves cuffed and the bottom puffed out.

I pulled back and stroked her hair “I’m so happy for you honey you’re going to be so happy just like your father and I.”

She grinned “I hope I can be as happy as you and daddy.”

Jensen stepped in the room and grinned proudly “your beautiful baby girl, a total dark dream.”

Raven rolled her eyes “thanks daddy.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek “its time.”

We each took her arms and led her to the dark cathedral. 

Celeste started down first throwing her red rose petals to the marble floor merrily. And I couldn’t help but smile humbly at her wide smile.

Levana gripped her red bouquet and started down slowly her red dress trailing after her.

I could see Chad at the end of the aisle beaming with pride, just waiting for a glimpse of Raven and I knew she would be in good hands whether I liked this union or not.

The music started and we led her to the altar. I couldn’t help but feel saddened as we handed her off the Chad and took our seats.

Jensen took my hand in his and squeezed comfortingly and I tried to smile back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had a small reception in our ball room, everyone was dancing enthusiastically.

I sat with a small smile as I watched my kids dance with their loved ones. Levana had Asher in her arms twirling him around with Cole’s arms around them both.

Lennox had Lily safely in his arms cradling her small baby bump.

And my precious Raven was laughing happily as Chad twirled her around.

“You come here often?”

I smiled softly and turned. Jensen was grinning wide all his teeth showing.

I shrugged “I don’t think you should be talking to me, I’m waiting for my husband and he tends to get a little possessive.”

Jensen made a face “describe this husband to me?”

I bit my lip to hide my amused smile “well his tall, very very handsome, and old.”

Jensen laughed loudly “only a million years, that’s not much.”

I smiled back and laced my arms around him “I can’t believe she’s married.”

He kissed my head “we still have one more to go.”

I looked up with a hopeful glance “maybe we shouldn’t stop having children?”

His brows shot up.

I giggled “hear me out; I don’t think I could ever get over giving my children away so let’s not worry about it.”

He beamed “you wanna have babies with me all our lives?”

I shrugged playfully and led him to the dance floor “maybe a couple hundred?”

He laughed as he twirled me in and held me close “ill never get tired of seeing you with child.”

I leaned in and kissed him gently and he smiled into it before suddenly dipping me down.

I couldn’t help the cackle and he whirled me back in “wanna start later?”

I wiggled my brows “duh.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes mama.”

“Your passport?”

“Yes I-“

“I’m only asking because I’m worried I mean this is your first time going above and I just want to make sure your gonna be alright. Are you nervous? Because if you are you don’t have to go you can stay here and honeymoon in the gardens I mean I know your sister lives there but-“

“Mom!” she laughed “I’m gonna be fine, ill have Chad with me and he knows Earth I’ll be fine calm down. We’re just going to Fiji for like a week and then Europe I’ll be back in a couple weeks.”

I let out a deep breath “I’m just worried.”

She smiled tenderly “I know mama but I’ll be ok, I’ll keep in contact besides if anyone messes with me I can take them.”

I snickered and pulled her in my arms and held her close. “I love you Ray.”

She buried her face in my tux jacket “I love you mama.”

She went one by one and hugged her siblings, when she got to Jensen I didn’t think he would let her go.

As she went to Chad Jensen stopped her “oh and don’t be surprised if you come back and your moms pregnant!”

I scoffed and slapped him but she laughed “trust me i won’t be.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I held Celeste tight as I carried her to her bedroom.

I laid her down gently and stripped off her fluffy flowers girl dress before pulling on her night shirt.

I smiled lovingly as I tucked her curls back “sweet dreams baby.”

“Mommy?”

I whirled around to see Lucian in his pjs “what’s wrong honey?”  
“I miss Ray.”  
“Oh baby.” I walked over and lifted him up “I’m sure she misses you to, she’ll be back before you know it ok?”

He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder as I took him to bed.

“The kids asleep?”

I nodded lazily and fell on the bed “Lucian woke up though, said he missed Raven.”

Jensen sighed “his not the only one.”

I nodded in the sheets “I know but she deserves this, hell I didn’t even get a honeymoon!”

Jensen rolled me over and climbed over me “would you like one?’

I frowned “what?”

“A honeymoon, do you want one? Because if you do we can take one when Raven gets back and Lennox can cover me.”

I smiled up at him widely “you’re serious?”

He stroked my hair back “anything for you…but one thing first.”

I groaned “I knew there was a catch.”

He grinned “the minute we get back from that honeymoon I get to knock you up.”

My jaw dropped “way to be romantic Jensen! Jesus did you have to put it like that?”

He smirked “sorry I mean impregnate you.”

I rolled my eyes “how about we start right now?”

He smirked wickedly “Oh I’m down with that.”

I laughed as he planted his lips on mine and kissed me passionately.

I knew now I wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world. Who knew ending your life started a new one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a great ride with this story and even though I hate to say goodbye I know its gotta end sometime.  
> Like I said I hope yall will keep reading my stories and commenting and sending your support.  
> Im really excited to write the story about mental Jensen I think its going to be very good. There will be some dark eleents just because of whats going to be wrong with him.  
> Thank yall! I hope you liked this series as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? Make sure to comment!  
> next chapter will be up tomorrow!


End file.
